


Knots (No, as in hair, you idiot.)

by cryptozoologistCactaceae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Hair Brushing, Maybe - Freeform, Other, POV Alternating, Short, after the game pretty much, as in short short, does it count as domestic fluff, idk - Freeform, its basically davepeta brushing jades hair for her but its a pain so they cuddle afterwards, me projecting me pain abt thick hair onto jade? never, probably a bit OOC?, this is more of an experimental fic where i try and get my bearings abt writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptozoologistCactaceae/pseuds/cryptozoologistCactaceae
Summary: “Nnnnnooooo…” Jade said, hunkering into her chair as Davepeta made an attempt (and failed) to brush her hair. Her fluffy ears were flattened against her skull and she whined.“Oh, c’mon. It’s not…*that* bad.” Davepeta said, grimacing as they lifted a large amount of the curly mess in front of them. They were lying.
Relationships: Davepetasprite/Jade Harley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Knots (No, as in hair, you idiot.)

**Author's Note:**

> box if ur seein this hiiiiiiii  
> my first fanfic so it might be bs haha pls give feedback
> 
> also im not good at cat puns i TRIED

“Nnnnnooooo…” Jade said, hunkering into her seat as Davepeta made an attempt (and failed) to run a brush through her hair. Her fluffy ears were flattened against her skull and she whined.  
“Oh, c’mon. It’s not…*that* bad.” Davepeta said, grimacing as they set down the brush and lifted a large amount of the curly mess in front of them. They were lying. Jade’s hair was frankly a mess. It was long and thick and knotted (fuck you, this line is not an innuendo) easily. 

Jade whined at Davepeta’s words. Davepeta doesn’t know the struggle of untamable hair quite like Jade does. It hurt to brush, so she didn’t brush it often. Simple, really. How does it even get knotted so easy? Davepeta, on the other hand, sucked air in through their teeth when they heard. “Can we do it later?” she pleaded, flashing her brightest puppy dog eyes at her darling very sweet and hopefully merciful matesprit.

Davepeta took a long hard look at their girlfriend before huffing and crossing their arms. “It’ll only get more nyatted if we wait.” They said, not wanting Jade to notice their facade breaking. Davepeta was not immune to the cuteness of their girlfriend. “The sooner we get it done, the better yowl feel. You’re a big growl now.” They joked. Jade did not appreciate the joke. They picked the brush back up and placed it back at the top of her hair. “I’ll try to be gentler.” Jade whined again before eventually slumping down and accepting her fate.

(One *very* long and painful hair brushing later)

Jade groaned again, resting her sore head onto Davepeta’s shoulder. Davepeta planted a small kiss to her temple while pulling the blanket up to cover them both. “I know, it sucks.” they said, “At least now it’ll be easier to manage.”. Jade made a small sound of confirmation before burying her face in Davepeta’s neck. Davepeta couldn’t help but grin softly. “You get to pick what we watch tonight.” they whispered, picking up the remote. “Fuckin, uhh… T.U.F.F Puppy.” Davepeta snorted, flicking the channel while running their fingers through Jade’s hair.


End file.
